Seeing Double
by Mizaya Zoldyck
Summary: "There are two Sinbads!" Jafar was sick of the way Sinbad had been acting. However, just when he thought he had had enough, Sin's personality drastically changed. He was acting very suspicious. It was almost like he was a different person. (Slight Sinbad x Jafar)
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning on a Monday. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and shine through the palace windows. Jafar was already working hard in the palace office. He was the only person in the Sindrian palace that was up at this hour. He could not sleep because of stress, and working on paperwork was his way of relieving stress. Plus, it was relaxing to see the sun rising up over the ocean's surface. The silver-haired man felt his stress melt away by the sun's rays shining through the windows into the office.

He had been more troubled than usual lately. Jafar hated to say it, but, most of his stress was caused by king Sinbad. He was upset that the lazy king could not get any work done without Jafar's help. He was upset that Sin always bugged Jafar while he was trying to get work done. He was upset that Sin never took things seriously. Honestly, Jafar was upset at almost everything the king did nowadays.

Even though he was supposed to be by the king's side at all times, Jafar had been avoiding Sinbad for almost two weeks. The adviser was pretty sure that Sinbad had not even noticed Jafar was mad at him yet. _How could the king by so oblivious? _Jafar thought. Even the other generals had noticed that Jafar was avoiding Sinbad on purpose. They had tried to ask him what was wrong but he just avoided the question like he was avoiding Sinbad. They would probably say that Jafar was wrong to be mad at the king or that he was expecting too much of Sinbad. They would probably say that he shouldn't get upset at the king just because he is not as hard of a worker as Jafar is. Jafar didn't want to explain to them that it wasn't just work related problems he had with Sin. He didn't want to explain that, lately, Sinbad has been getting drunk on wine and treating Jafar like one of the many females that hang around him at parties. Trying to slip the robe off Jafar's shoulders, saying things like, 'I love your freckles' or 'you're cute when you blush,' and standing way _way_ too close to his adviser are just some of the things Sinbad had been doing recently after he had had too much wine. Some of the times, Jafar almost thought that he wasn't drunk at all. That was the main reason why Jafar was avoiding the king; he didn't want any more of _that _to happen. Jafar didn't even know what _that_ was; teasing? courting? seducing? Jafar really did not know what to think of it. It was not that Jafar wasn't interested in Sin—he had actually grown very attracted to the king over the years—it was just the fact that he was never expecting Sin to feel the same way. Jafar didn't know if Sin even felt that way towards him. Sin could always just be trying to get under his adviser's skin. If he was purposely teasing him, Jafar hoped that his reactions would not reveal how he truly felt towards his king.

Jafar assumed that Sinbad had already realized that he was gay since the silver-haired man had never treated women in the same way that the king did at festivals in the many years they had known each other. The assassin sincerely hoped that the oblivious king had not realized who he was attracted to. That would most definitely make their relationship awkward, not that it wasn't already awkward at the moment.

Jafar did not know how he was going to fix the situation. He couldn't avoid Sinbad forever; he was his adviser, after all. Jafar did not want to give up that position for some petty misunderstanding. No matter how long the adviser thought about it, he couldn't figure out a way to fix things. It was causing him to lose sleep and get behind on work which was even worse than not sleeping.

He quickly realized that he was doing it again; thinking instead of working. Jafar remembered that he was in the office working before he got lost in his thoughts. He looked out the window and saw that it was now late morning. _Shoot! I was supposed to wake Sinbad up for an important meeting today. _The silver-haired man stood up and quickly ran to the door. However, the door was opened in his face before he could open it himself. Jafar fell backwards with the impact of the heavy door.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up."

A hand was reached down to the assassin to help him up. Jafar grabbed it without seeing who it was.

"Thanks."

He brushed off his robes and looked up at the person who had given him a hand. _Sin? _That surprised Jafar. He thought that Sinbad would still be sleeping. He hardly ever woke up unless someone pushed him out of bed, sometimes literally. Jafar stared at him with a very confused look on his face.

"What?"

"It's nothing, it's just . . . how are you out of bed right now?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to get some work done since I know I have been behind lately."

Jafar was puzzled. Something about Sin didn't seem normal to him. He was definitely acting strangely. Maybe something fell on his head and he finally realized that he was the king of Sindria.

"Why are you still standing there? Weren't you heading out the door when I came in?"

"Huh? What?" Jafar was too lost in his thoughts to process what the king was saying.

"Did the door hit your head? Maybe you should see the palace healer in case you have a concussion. Do you remember your name?"

"Of course I remember my name. Why would you ask that?"

"What is it then? I heard that people with concussions sometimes forget their name."

"It's Jafar."

"Oh, okay, I guess you don't have a concussion then."

Jafar knew something was definitely strange about Sin today. He almost sounded like he hadn't heard Jafar's name before. It felt like he was introducing himself for the first time. Jafar tried not to think about it. Sinbad was finally working. Jafar decided to forget about it for now and just enjoy the odd behavior while it lasted. The silver-haired man returned to his desk and both men worked in silence for a long time.

Someone knocked on the office door to alert the king and the general of the meeting that was starting now. It was a meeting with all the generals to discuss Sindria's relationship with the Kou Empire. Ever since Aladdin and his friends came to Sindria, they have had troublesome encounters with the Kou. Especially with several of the red-headed princes and princesses. Today they were going to decide if they were going to continue to try and keep a peaceful relationship with the other country or if they were going to acknowledge the country as their enemy.

Jafar rose from his desk and headed towards the door. Sinbad still had not moved from his desk.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To the meeting with the generals."

"Oh, right. Of course. I forgot about it for a second. Sorry."

"It was an honest mistake. Now, come one, let's get going or we'll be late."

"Okay."

More suspicion filled Jafar's mind. Sinbad was definitely acting strangely. It was like he was a completely different person. The meeting was no different. Sin almost never used any of the generals' names. It seemed that he would only use a person's name if someone else said it first. Jafar tried to figure out what would cause the king to act this way. He instantly thought alcohol. But could he really be so hung-over that he couldn't remember anyone's name? _What is going on with him? _He could tell that the other generals were getting a little suspicious too.

Their suspicions were confirmed when a person came bursting through the door of the meeting hall. That person was Sinbad. This version of Sinbad looked like he just got out of bed. He was breathing heavily because he had obviously been running to get to the meeting hall on time.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Jafar was supposed to wake me up but he never did. I came running here as fast as I could. Did you already start the meeting without me?"

The whole room stared at him in shock. _**There are two Sinbads! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_THERE ARE TWO SINBADS, e_veryone thought at the same time. All of the generals' eyes darted from one Sinbad to the other. The Sinbad that crashed through the door appeared to be the real king since he had a tendency to be late for meetings. They all figured that maybe the second Sinbad was caused by some form of magic gone wrong. Several of the generals gave Yamuraiha a suspicious look.

"I didn't do it! Why are you looking at me like I did it!?" she shouted at them.

The rest of the generals joined the argument to voice their own ideas of who was to blame. Sinbad #2 took the opportunity to try and dash out of a nearby door. Luckily though, Jafar was paying attention to him and not the argument. He quickly threw one of his wires in the direction of #2's face. The blade embedded itself in the wall directly in front of the fake Sin's head. The impostor quickly stopped in his tracks and put his hands up in the air.

"Don't kill me, please! I don't know what's going on. I swear that I don't know what's going on. I don't know why there are two of me," the impostor pleaded.

Jafar stared at him with snake-like eyes of an assassin. Sinbad, however, was fascinated by #2's plea. He walked up to the mirror image of himself and studied his face with a puzzled expression.

"Sin please, stay back! He could be dangerous," Jafar warned.

"He can't be dangerous; he's me," Sinbad answered stupidly.

"He is obviously NOT you because you are you. There can only be one you. Just because he looks like you doesn't mean he will act like you. He could be from the Kou Empire for all we know!"

"Come on Jafar, Does this face look like a villain to you?" Sin said while gesturing to the man's face.

"Of course he doesn't look like a villain because he looks like you."

"I thought you said he wasn't me?"

"He isn't you! But he looks like you. I just don't know anymore! None of this makes any sense!"

Jafar put his head into his hands and sighed in frustration. _This is just so confusing! Why in the world is there two of Sin._

While Jafar was distracted in his own thoughts and the other generals were still arguing over what caused this, the innocent look on #2's face disappeared and it was replaced by a mischievous grin. He took the opportunity to duck under Jafar's wire and run out of the room. The original Sinbad followed shortly after shouting, "Wait! Don't run away! We need to figure out why there are two of us!"

Before any of the eight generals had any time to react, both Sinbads were gone. _This mess just keeps getting more and more complicated, doesn't it? _Jafar thought to himself.

"Stop arguing and go search for them! We can't let the impostor escape from the palace. If the people of Sindria found out that there were two of their king running around, we would have chaos. Split up! Look everywhere," the adviser commanded the rest of the generals. They then began to search for Sinbad and the doppelganger throughout the palace. Jafar hoped that he and the other generals would be able to tell which one was the real king if they found one of them. Having known Sin for over ten years, Jafar felt confident that he could determine who the real king was. However, in the back of his mind, he was still a little worried. First, however, he had to worry about finding one of them. That could prove to be the most difficult task.

* * *

I am so so sorry for updating so late. School has officially started for me so I can't update as quickly as I did with my last story. I would greatly appreciate it if you took the time to review the story. I am thinking about wrapping up the story in the next chapter. However, I would love to know if you want me to add more to it to make it a longer story. What do you think? End it soon or add more to it? Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jafar was wandering the halls of the Sindrian palace. He always had his weapons ready just in case the second Sinbad suddenly attacked him or if he attacked another person. Jafar still could hardly believe the fact that there were two of them. One was hard enough for the adviser to handle; two would be a nightmare. Jafar secretly hoped that this was actually a nightmare. He was hoping that he would wake up in bed any minute now. He had already tried pinching himself, but that didn't work. He had to realize that no matter how impossible it seemed, nothing would be truly impossible if magic was involved. Which, Jafar figured was involved somehow. How else could he explain it?

Jafar thought it was rather creepy, searching the halls like this. It felt almost too quiet. There was not a single person in every direction he turned. He assumed that the other generals had encouraged people to leave the palace for the day. It was only logical. None of them wanted people to see that there were two kings. Even without the people though, it still seemed way too quiet. He wondered how it could possibly be this quiet with, not one, but two Sinbads running around the place. It was so quiet that even Jafar's footsteps—the footsteps of an assassin—echoed loudly throughout the hallway.

Jafar felt like he had been searching for hours. Actually, he probably had been searching for hours. The last time he passed a window it was already getting dark out. He hoped that the search would not last all night.

Suddenly, Jafar thought he heard a quiet noise. If it wasn't so quiet in the palace already, he would not have heard it. It was so quiet that it could have been a mouse that made the noise, however, Jafar still ran towards it. He could tell that he was going in the right direction because he could hear more sounds, and they were getting louder. He could almost make out what the sounds were. _Fighting? _he thought. It sounded like people were fighting not too far away. From the noises, it didn't sound like a sword fight or a magic fight, which was good. _I'm getting closer. It sounds like it is coming from just around this corner. _

He turned the corner and saw none other than the two Sinbads he has been looking for. They were fighting against each other in one of the Sindrian palace's many hallways. They were so busy brawling that they didn't seem to notice that Jafar was there. None of the other generals were around either.

Not wanting them to hurt each other too much, Jafar threw one of his daggers right in between the two of them. They were both startled by the deadly wire flying past their noses. They jumped back and stared at Jafar. Quite stupidly he shouted,

"Hey! Which one of you is the real Sinbad?"

"ME!" they both shouted at the same exact time.

"No, I'm the real one, he's the fake," they said again like twins. _Well I guess they kind of are like twins._

"That is absurd! I am definitely the real king!" _This is getting annoying. They are both talking at the same time and I don't have a clue which one is the real Sin._

"Shut up!" Jafar shouted. "If one of you is the real Sin, you need to prove it to me."

One of the Sinbads walked up to Jafar slowly.

"Okay, you want to proof that I am the real Sin. I think this should be enough proof for you."

With that, he walked even closer to the adviser and suddenly kissed him. There was no doubt now that this one was the real Sinbad. Jafar was very shocked by the sudden kiss, but, after a little bit, Jafar also kissed Sin back. He couldn't stop himself. He had had a crush on Sin for what seemed like so many years and now he knew that Sin liked him back. The day was no longer a nightmare for Jafar, it was a dream come true.

Seeing that his two enemies were currently occupied with each other, the fake Sinbad thought it would give him a good opportunity to escape. He backed up slowly before turning and running in the opposite direction as the two lovebirds. However, Jafar still was an assassin, so he quickly stopped the other Sinbad in his tracks with one of his daggers landing in front of his face for the third time that day. Even though he did not want to, Jafar broke away from the kiss and walked towards the imposter. Jafar used both of his wires to tie up the other Sinbad's hands and feet so he could no longer escape.

"Now, tell me, who are you _really_ and what are you doing in Sindria looking like Sinbad!"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you just don't kill me! Me and my buddies were playing around with some old magic spells one day and we accidently found one that could copy another person's appearance and voice. We thought it would be a funny joke to imitate the king but I never expected the joke to go this far. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"Is this spell you speak of reversible? Can you change back?"

"Yeah, I would need the spell books though."

Jafar's eyes changed into the snake-like eyes that his changer to when he is angry. He lifted one of his spare daggers above the imposter ready to attack.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! That I would just let you go assuming that those spell books are real and that you just _accidently _found this one. How do I know you are not a magician from the Kou Empire?"

Jafar was about to stab the man but Sinbad stopped the blade from reaching him.

"Stop, Jafar. I believe he is telling the truth."

The other generals showed up at this time. They all looked at the two Sinbad to see which one was real. They assumed that that one that Jafar had tied up was the real one, or at least they hoped it was. Most of them thought that it wouldn't be too surprising if Jafar tied the real Sinbad up out of frustration someday.

Jafar stood up from where he was leaning over the captured imposter. His eyes were no longer snake-like. Luckily, Sin had caused him to snap back to his normal self.

"Yamuraiha, perfect timing. The imposter here claims that he used some old spell book to copy Sin's appearance and voice. He says he can change himself back if he had access to the spell books. Would you and some of the other generals accompany him to where he is keeping the spell books and look them over yourself? Since you are an expert at magic, you should be able to tell if they are real or not, right?"

"Yes, I have never heard of such a spell but I would certainly know if it actually works. I would be interested to learn a new spell like that."

"Okay. It's settled then. You, imposter," he said while leaning back down to the man's own eye level, "will lead them to the spell books. If you are lying about them or if you try anything funny, you will be executed immediately. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice—"

Jafar slammed one of his daggers into the wall directly to the right of the second Sinbad's head.

"I said, do we have a deal?"

"Yes yes yes. Of course. It's a deal," the imposter said quickly.

"Good, lead the way," Jafar said. He then removed the wires that were wrapped around the man's legs. He stood up and then pulled the other man up by one of his still-tied-up arms. He, escorted by the seven other generals, led the way through the long hallways towards the palace exit.

When they were out of sight, Sin—the real Sin—wrapped an arm around Jafar's waist from behind.

"So, now that that is taken care of," he said, "Shall we continue where we left off."

He spun his adviser around so he was facing him. They backed up towards a nearby wall and continued there passionate kissing. Jafar was glad that there was no one else around. When they finally broke apart for air, Sinbad chuckled lightly.

"You do realize where we are in the palace, don't you? This is the hallway that the door to my chambers is in. Also, it is almost midnight. You must be tired. How about you come in and stay for the night? Plus, I would have to reward you somehow for capturing the imposter," the king said in a slightly seductive tone of voice.

"It is getting late. I should probably return to my own chambers—"

Sin pulled Jafar closer, "I forgot to mention that I wasn't giving you a choice. You _are_ staying the night."

Jafar couldn't resist his king's offer. Even though he knew that it could be a bad idea, he had wanted it for so long that he didn't care anymore. He didn't care what other people would think. He wanted Sinbad, Sinbad wanted him, and Sinbad wasn't drunk, that was all he cared about at the moment.

They kissed again, more fiercely than before, as they clumsily made their way to Sin's door—shedding clothes on the way.

* * *

It is finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I really wish more people would review. I would really like to know if my stories are any good or if there are some things I could improve in my writing. I appreciate every single review, follow, or favorite. Thank you for reading!

-Mizaya


End file.
